


Not For Children

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 241: Martyr. Goes AU between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not For Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 241: Martyr. Goes AU between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

She'd disappeared for seven months before Harry caught her. He'd tried many times to get her to open up about exactly what she'd been doing, or at least what the Doctor had said to her before she vanished from the _Valiant_. She wouldn't respond.

Harry decided not to kill Martha Jones so that she couldn't become a martyr. Instead, he presented her to Lucy, wrapped up like a toy (though not the kind that Lucy would have enjoyed when she was young).

As presents went, Lucy would have rathered something she wouldn't have to 'play' with for her husband's benefit.


End file.
